bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shinigami's Work
The Shinigami's Work is the second episode of the Bleach anime. After becoming a Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki refuses to help Rukia Kuchiki with her work as the local Shinigami of Karakura Town. Summary pins Isshin Kurosaki to the ground.]] The morning after the fateful battle against Fishbone D, Isshin Kurosaki crashes feet-first into a sleeping Ichigo Kurosaki while greeting him, only for Ichigo to scream in anger before pinning his father to the ground while berating him for attacking his own son in his sleep, which leads Isshin to compliment Ichigo's skill. While Isshin declares that he has nothing more to teach his son, Ichigo suddenly remembers what happened the previous night and hoists Isshin up by his collar before asking about Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki's injuries, only for a confused Isshin to wonder what he is talking about, which surprises Ichigo. Taking Ichigo outside to look at the damage done to the Kurosaki Clinic alongside his sisters, Isshin proclaims that it is a miracle for no one to have been hurt by the truck crashing into their house. While Karin claims it is more miraculous that no one woke up during this incident and notes the culprit got away, which prompts Isshin to optimistically predict that they will come back to apologize at some point, a stunned Ichigo notes that his sisters' wounds are gone and their memories of the incident have been altered before wondering if this is the work of a Shinigami. As she and Karin walk back into the house, Yuzu tells Ichigo to eat breakfast before he is late for school, which a distracted Ichigo agrees to do before recalling Rukia Kuchiki and wondering if she returned to Soul Society. down by walking into her.]] Later, at Karakura High School, Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa walk through the halls as Tatsuki asks Orihime if she brought lunch today. Confirming this, Orihime details how she brought taiyaki-style ramen with wasabi and honey before asking Tatsuki if she wants any, only for a bemused Tatsuki to deny this after envisioning what this combination of food would look like. While trying to convince Tatsuki that it tastes good, Orihime walks into Ichigo, who inadvertently knocks her down before noting her presence. As Orihime apologizes, Tatsuki berates Ichigo for not having anything more to say after knocking Orihime to the ground. and Mizuiro Kojima about the incident.]] Realizing his mistake, Ichigo asks Orihime if she is alright, which she affirms, before extending his hand to help her up. However, Orihime is startled by his expression and gets to her feet on her own before frantically claiming she has volleyball to attend. As Orihime runs off, Tatsuki calls after her while Ichigo wonders what her deal is, prompting Tatsuki to claim he has a mean face before asking why Ichigo is so late, which Ichigo states he will explain later as he leaves for class. In his classroom, Ichigo sits with Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima while the former notes that he heard a truck crashed into the Kurosaki Clinic, which Ichigo confirms is true. in his class.]] Mizuiro asks him if his family has finished cleaning up the place yet, which Ichigo claims is not as easy as it sounds, and Yasutora Sado asks if they will need help, prompting a surprised Ichigo to assert that they will not. While Keigo tells Sado that he will end up damaging the house further if he helps, Ichigo asks what class is next, which Mizuiro identifies as modern literature. Suddenly, a girl walks up behind Ichigo and asks if he is Ichigo Kurosaki, and as Ichigo turns around, he is shocked to see Rukia standing before him in a school uniform. Rukia introduces herself and states that she will be sitting next to Ichigo starting today, leading a speechless Ichigo to stand up and point at her. As Keigo asks Ichigo if something is wrong, Sado wonders if he and Rukia know each other, prompting Rukia to claim that this is their first time meeting each other. While Mizuiro identifies Rukia as a transfer student, Rukia holds out her hand to Ichigo, who is unnerved to see that she has written a warning not to make a scene on it. Shortly afterward, Ichigo and Rukia meet outside as Ichigo demands to know what Rukia is doing, leading Rukia to mockingly ask him if he plans on doing something to her out here. When Ichigo demands that she stop talking like this, Rukia refuses to do so because she spent all of last night learning how to talk like a modern Human. Brushing this off, Ichigo asks why Rukia is still here since she was planning on returning to Soul Society, but Rukia asserts that only Shinigami can do this before revealing that she does not have this ability at the moment. With Ichigo expressing confusion at this, Rukia details how Ichigo took most of her Shinigami powers last night, which Ichigo asserts that he does not know anything about, and goes on to state that she is now stuck in a Gigai, prompting Ichigo to ask what that is. Rukia explains how Gigai are used as temporary bodies during emergencies for weakened Shinigami who are waiting for their powers to return. As Ichigo realizes that this is why his classmates could see her, Rukia declares that Ichigo must perform her Shinigami duties until her powers return, to his surprise. Claiming it is only natural, Rukia asserts that Ichigo does not have the right to refuse since he has Shinigami powers, but Ichigo refuses anyway, shocking Rukia, before stating that he does not want to fight Hollows ever again. When Rukia points out that he did well yesterday, Ichigo admits that he only did so because his family was in danger and states that he will not fight for complete strangers before walking away as he apologizes for disappointing Rukia. .]] Noting that it cannot be helped, Rukia puts on a '''Gokon Tekkō and gets Ichigo's attention before rushing at him and pushing his soul out of his body. While Ichigo freaks out over seeing his own body lying on the ground and demands to know what she did to him, Rukia tells him to come with her. Shortly afterward, as he and Rukia walk by a memorial set up on a telephone pole near a park, Ichigo asks where they are going, prompting Rukia to pull out her Denreishinki and reveal that she has received an order from Soul Society informing her that a Plus who lives in the nearby park will probably be attacked. Suddenly, a young boy cries out as a play structure is destroyed. chases the young Plus across the park.]] While the playground crumbles into ruins, the boy, a Plus, flees in terror from Hexapodus, who chases him across the park. As the boy cries for help, Ichigo leaps over the metal barrier and prepares to intervene, only for Rukia to tell him to wait before pointing out that the boy is a complete stranger and asking why Ichigo is helping him. Ichigo claims that he cannot just stand by when the boy is being attacked right in front of him, but Rukia tells him to stop being naive and asserts that a Shinigami must treat all spirits equally without simply helping those who are nearby when it is convenient, as that is not how their role as balancers works. While the frightened boy continues to run from Hexapodus, Rukia orders Ichigo to not help him until he decides to help all spirits and declares that he must be willing to go anywhere and sacrifice his own life as a Shinigami. However, as the boy falls and Hexapodus prepares to attack him, a determined Ichigo draws his Zanpakutō and cuts off both of Hexapodus's front legs, causing it to fall back in pain and retreat to Hueco Mundo, and when Rukia asks him if he is committed to this, Ichigo denies this and declares that he saved the boy because he wanted to before asking a stunned Rukia if she was thinking about her Shinigami duties when she saved him last night. As Hexapodus reappears behind him and approaches, Ichigo proclaims that such things do not matter when one puts themselves at risk and declares that he will be different before turning around and shoving his Zanpakutō directly into Hexapodus's face. Watching as Hexapodus collapses and fades away after he pulls out his Zanpakutō, Ichigo turns to face the crying boy and asks if he is alright before kneeling before him. After telling the boy to pass over if he does not want to experience something scary like that again, Ichigo presses the hilt of his Zanpakutō to the boy's forehead and performs Konsō, causing the boy to sink into the ground in a pool of blue light. watches his sister Orihime from outside her house.]] While a Jigokuchō flies away from the fading pool of light, Rukia walks up to Ichigo and compliments his Konsō, only for Ichigo to merely state that he is leaving as he walks away. That night, as Orihime reads a magazine in her house, her deceased brother Sora Inoue watches from the air while smiling, only to become concerned when Orihime closes the curtains on her window. Suddenly, two Hollows appear in the air next to Sora and bind him with their tentacles before transporting him to Hueco Mundo as he screams in terror. In Hueco Mundo, after the Hollows bring him out of the shadows, a terrified Sora asks where he is and what they plan to do with him. Suddenly, Grand Fisher rises up behind Sora and tells the other Hollows to devour his soul, prompting Sora to run away in fear. Catching up to Sora, the Hollows surround and entrap him between their bodies before leaping back as Sora begins to glow with energy. As he grows a large tail and gaining a muscular upper body, Sora has white fluid emerge from his eyes and mouth that turns into a Hollow mask on his face while he roars. The following day, Rukia reads aloud from a dramatic novel she is holding, only for an irritated Ichigo to confront her and demand that she shut up. When an offended Rukia claims that she is studying contemporary literature, Ichigo dismisses it as not sounding contemporary at all and demands to know how long Rukia plans on following him around, which Rukia says she will do until Ichigo agrees to perform the duties of a Shinigami. Ichigo and Rukia begin to walk away, but upon hearing a car screeching, they turn around to see Orihime lying in a nearby intersection with a bag of groceries on the ground next to her. As Ichigo runs up to her in concern, Orihime sits up and sees him, and when Ichigo asks if a car hit her, Orihime confirms this, prompting a surprised Ichigo to wonder if she is okay. Orihime asserts that it was just a small bump and that she is fine, but when Ichigo asks her where the car is, she admits that it drove away, angering Ichigo. As Orihime apologizes, Ichigo calms down and states that it does not matter as long as she is okay. When Orihime notices her, Rukia rudely asks who she is, prompting a flustered Ichigo to inform her that Orihime is in their class. Hearing this, Rukia politely curtsies to Orihime as she greets her, and a somewhat confused Orihime returns the gesture. Rukia asks Orihime if she has been out shopping, prompting Orihime to remember her groceries and pick them up from the road while confirming they are intact. When Orihime reveals that she bought leeks, butter, bananas, and bean jam, a bewildered Ichigo wonders what exactly she plans to make with them. Suddenly, Rukia sees a strange bruise on Orihime's left leg and asks where she got it from, only for Orihime to notice it for the first time herself and suggest that she got it from the car that just hit her. As a concerned Rukia continues to look at the bruise, Ichigo notes that it looks like it hurts, and as she states that it only hurts a little, Orihime asks Rukia why she looks so serious, prompting a startled Rukia to claim that it is nothing before standing up and telling Orihime to take care. When Ichigo offers to walk her home, a flustered Orihime declines his offer and claims she is fine before bidding them farewell. As Orihime walks to the other side of the intersection, Ichigo and Rukia watch her, with Ichigo noting that she needs to be careful while Rukia stares at her in concern. Later that day, as the sun begins to set, Ichigo and Rukia walk along a riverbank. When Rukia asks him if he and Orihime are friends, Ichigo denies this and admits that he has not spoken to her very much. Explaining that she is close to one of his friends who lives in the neighborhood, Ichigo reveals that Orihime's brother died at his family's clinic three years ago. With Rukia's interest piqued by this admission, Ichigo details how Orihime's brother was her only family and was badly injured in a car accident. In the past, a young Orihime stands outside the Kurosaki Clinic while her brother is being wheeled into an ambulance and tearfully begs him to not die and leave her by herself. In the present, Ichigo admits that he only recently learned Orihime was the girl crying that day, and when Rukia asks him how his spiritual perception was at the time, Ichigo states that it was not as strong as it is now and explains that he has only recently been able to see and interact with spirits, which Rukia notes confirms her suspicions. Ichigo asks Rukia what is wrong, prompting Rukia to claim it is nothing before bidding him farewell. When Ichigo asks her where she is going, Rukia states she is going home, and when Ichigo wonders where this is, she teasingly asks him if he is interested, which Ichigo denies. Telling Ichigo to not ask if this is the case, Rukia walks away while an irritated Ichigo curses her. That night, at Orihime's apartment, Tatsuki brings her stewed beef with potatoes that her mother prepared, to Orihime's delight. Inside, while Orihime gratefully eats her mother's food, Tatsuki claims that she eats strange things when she is alone, to Orihime's surprise. Meanwhile, at the Kurosaki Clinic, Yuzu opens Ichigo's bedroom door and asks if he has seen her pajamas, prompting an annoyed Ichigo to ask her to knock first. When Yuzu claims that he has gotten mean after entering high school, Ichigo bluntly denies this and states that he does not know where her pajamas are. After Yuzu notes that her dress is also missing, Ichigo asks her why she has to ask him about everything, only for Yuzu to bid him goodnight as she closes the door. In Ichigo's closet, Rukia, who is wearing Yuzu's pajamas, hears her Denreishinki beeping and opens it to look at the screen while a confused Ichigo wonders where the noise is coming from. .]] As the screen turns from blue to yellow, a shocked Rukia throws open the closet door and alerts Ichigo, who demands to know why she is there and wearing Yuzu's pajamas. Telling Ichigo to save this for later, Rukia reveals they have received a Hollow alert and puts on her Gokon Tekkō before shoving Ichigo's soul out of his body just as Acidwire grasps at the place where his body was sitting with his hand from a portal of darkness. With Ichigo and Rukia looking on in surprise, Acidwire flattens Ichigo's bed and pulls himself fully into the room as he roars at them. When Acidwire thrusts his head at them, Ichigo leaps into the air and Rukia leaps back. Acidwire looks up as Rukia tells Ichigo to aim for the head. Drawing his Zanpakutō, Ichigo drags it through his ceiling toward Acidwire and hits him in the face, but fails to actually cut him as Acidwire hits him with his tail. As he lands on the ground and rolls to his feet, Ichigo dodges a swipe from Acidwire and cuts into his arm, causing Acidwire to reel back in pain. When Rukia tells him to not just swing his Zanpakutō around, Ichigo claims it is fine as long as he defeats Acidwire before running forward as Acidwire charges at him in turn. Dodging another swipe from Acidwire by leaping into the air, Ichigo declares victory and slashes at his face once more. However, the blow does not strike deep enough, and as Rukia notes its shallowness, Acidwire grabs Ichigo's Zanpakutō by the blade with both hands and attempts to force it back. Angered by this, a yelling Ichigo pushes down on his Zanpakutō, causing it to sink just deep enough to dig into Acidwire's mask and shatter the portion covering his left eye. Seeing this, Ichigo can only stare in shock as a screaming Acidwire retreats into Hueco Mundo. As Rukia declares that they are going after Acidwire, Ichigo simply stands still without saying anything, and when Rukia asks him if something is wrong, Ichigo reveals that the face under Acidwire's mask was that of Orihime's brother. In Hueco Mundo, Acidwire writhes in pain while surrounded by a violet miasma until his damaged mask regenerates, causing him to begin roaring. Back in the Human World, Ichigo stands in stunned silence while Rukia informs him that attacking Hollow from behind and splitting its head in one blow is the essence of Hollow purification. When Ichigo asks her what she means, Rukia elaborates that this is meant to both minimize a Shinigami's injuries and also prevent them from discovering a Hollow's identity. With Ichigo wondering what a Hollow's identity is, Rukia reminds him of what he saw and reveals that all Hollows were once Humans, to his shock. Stating that Rukia never told him this, Ichigo asks if Acidwire is not just a monster that they need to kill, prompting Rukia to confirm that he is just a monster now who does need to be destroyed. While Ichigo continues be stunned by Hollows having once been Human, Rukia explains that Pluses who hold onto grudges and regrets are hard to perform Konsō on before detailing how they linger alone before becoming Hollows on their own or being devoured by other Hollows, which then turns them into new Hollows, to Ichigo's shock. Meanwhile, at Orihime's apartment, Tatsuki is surprised to learn Orihime found Ichigo and Rukia walking together that day. As Orihime asks her what the matter is, Tatsuki admits that she did not think Ichigo was such a fast worker before pointing out that he did not walk Orihime home even though she was hurt. Clarifying that Ichigo did offer to walk her home, Orihime silently plays out the scenario in her head before suddenly warning herself that she is about to win, prompting a confused Tatsuki to wonder what she is imagining. While Orihime continues to envision the scenario and mentions a gun, a crash shakes the apartment, prompting Tatsuki to nervously wonder what that was, and while a torn Enraku falls to the ground, the crashes continue as Acidwire roars outside the apartment complex. Next Episode Preview Don Kanonji introduces himself as the charismatic medium of the new millennium and claims that he journeys everywhere in search of "BAD SPIRITS". While Kanonji laughs, Ichigo angrily tells him that it is not his cue yet before realizing that they are out of time once again. Characters in Order of Appearance #Isshin Kurosaki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Tatsuki Arisawa #Keigo Asano #Mizuiro Kojima #Yasutora Sado #Rukia Kuchiki #Sora Inoue #Grand Fisher #Acidwire Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hexapodus (concluded) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Acidwire Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * Other powers: * Trivia *A short clip in this episode of Orihime spinning a leek was notable for a short flash animation nicknamed Loituma Girl with the song "Ievan Polkka" by Finnish group Loituma playing in the background. Navigation Category:Episodes